


I Am No Longer Cursed

by Martreble09



Category: The Dressmaker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martreble09/pseuds/Martreble09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tilly's and Teddy's conversation on the top of the silo goes a little differently. Please read & review!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am No Longer Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> (Tilly and Teddy are on top of the silo. Teddy is looking into her eyes as he strokes her cheek with his thumb and Tilly is caressing his arm with one hand as the other holds Teddy’s telescope)

Tilly and Teddy stare at each other in silence and stay in the “Superman” moment for only a few seconds until Tilly breaks it and asks, “What about my curse?”  
Teddy quickly responds and says, “I told you, I don’t believe in curses.” He looks toward the door to enter the silo. He turns his head back to Tilly and she can see the mischief in his eyes as he says, “I’ll show you” 

He gets up from his spot next to Tilly and moves towards the edge of the silo. Tilly raised her eyebrow in question and asked, “You’re not thinking about jumping off the edge of this silo? You’ll die.”  
He responds saying, ”No. Jumping off of the silo is for foolish little boys. Jumping into the silo, that’s for men.” Teddy bends down to open the door.  
“What?” Tilly exclaimed “What if it’s empty?”

Teddy reassures her and says, “Nah, it’s full of wheat. Trucks loaded in it this morning.”

Tilly saw things crawling around and asked, “Are those mice?” 

Teddy answered with a smile, “Yep”

“Please, Teddy don’t” she tried again 

Teddy sat down and let his feet and lower legs hang into the whole of the door. 

“No, no, no, no Teddy don’t.” Tilly said as she tried to push him away from the door.  
She grabbed his hand as Teddy told her to say, “Say ‘I am no longer cursed’. Say it”  
But her reply was, “Please? Don’t” and she kissed the hand she was holding for good measure hoping he would relent. She didn’t know why but she had this gut wrenching feeling about him going into the silo and not coming out. She just knew she couldn’t let him jump into those mice and wheat. 

Teddy just looked at her and said, “You didn’t say it”

Tilly knew that she had to distract him without something. And she knew exactly what to do. As Teddy said this Tilly grabbed his other hand and kissed it as well but with a slower, more seductive kiss. 

“Don’t.” she whispered as she kissed the same hand but went a little further down on his wrist. Teddy was just watching her lips and tongue as they touched his skin with slow, open mouthed kisses. She grabbed his other hand and pulled it to her and she started to kiss each finger. When she saw that this kept him quiet she decided to keep going. Then she went further down to his palm and wrist while never letting go of his other hand. She stopped kissing his hands but didn’t let them go as she moved around the open door to his side.

Her pause in kissing must have been enough to pulled Teddy out of his reverie because he started to remind her of the words she didn’t want to say. 

“You didn’t sa-“. He didn’t get to finish due to being cut off with a searing kiss. He tried to pull back but Tilly had her arms wrapped around his neck and one of her hands was pulling him to her by the nape of his neck. He knew he had to get her to say it because for him, it was her saying that his love for her is stronger than Dungitar’s hate. He wanted her to know that she wasn’t cursed, Dungitar is the curse which is why he wants to go away with her because he doesn’t think she’ll truly ever believe that if they stay there. It was her declaration of love to him. 

After coming to that conclusion, Teddy pulled away from the kiss. The hazy, ‘seductress’ eyes Tilly was giving him made him weak and he was lucky that he was sitting down. He put both hands on the sides of her face as he looked directly into her eyes. He sighed and said, “I need to hear you say it. I need you to believe it. I need to hear you at least acknowledge that when we’re together, there is no curse. Or at least you don’t feel cursed.”

“Well, it’s really hard to do that when almost everyone around you hates you.” she argued. 

“They hate you for a crime that you never committed and anyone in this town that has taken the time to get to know you knows what an amazing women you are. That you could have never committed murder and would know that you’re the opposite of a curse. You’re a blessing. You’re good luck”

Tilly looked down and said, “No one here sees it that way”

Teddy put his finger funder her chin and pushed it up so Tilly could look at him. “You gave these people something they didn’t deserve. You make them feel better about the pathetic people they are. But now they depend on you to bring something exciting into their sorry excuses of lives. They can’t have it both ways. They can’t hate that you’re here but want you to stay. If they want your dresses then they have to realize that you’re part of the package. If they don’t want both than they can’t have either.”

Tears started rolling down Tilly’s face and onto the silo. Teddy wiped them and said to her, “I love you and want you to realize that you are far from a curse. You’re the woman I love and you deserve so much better than anything you’ll find in Dungitar.”

Tilly chuckled quietly. Teddy was confused at seeing her light chuckle. Tilly started to inched closer and closer to Teddy until there was only an inch between their bodies. Her breath could be felt on his lips as she told him, “Well that’s not entirely true. I found you.”

She closed the gap between their lips with an open mouthed kiss begging for entrance into his mouth. He granted it as he opened his mouth and their tongues intertwined with each other. Teddy finally took his legs out of the hole of the door without breaking the kiss. He pushed her backward until her back hit the silo and he was positioned between her legs. He started running his hands up her thighs as she buried one of her hands in his thick hair while the other wrapped around his back and she sighed. He loved when she sighed like that and when she ran her fingers through his hair but when he heard Tilly sigh he had to stop before it went too far.

He broke the kiss and pushed his upper body off hers with his arms that were on either side of her. He looked down at her and said, “That door is still open and you still haven’t-“, Again he was cut off by Tilly pulling him to her by his neck and kissing him quiet. 

While Teddy was immersed with the kiss, Tilly stretched her right leg to go under the silo door and flicked her leg up to close it. Once the door slammed shut she broke the kiss and looked up at him with a grin and said the words Teddy has been dying to hear,  
“I am no longer cursed”. 

He smiled at her words then lowered his body back down to hers. They continued to kiss until they climbed off of the silo to make love once more then fall asleep in each other’s arms after Tilly’s declaration of love.


End file.
